The Lost Years
by PugfromtheBlackLagoon
Summary: When Charmcaster loses her memory, Gwen takes her in, attempting to help her put her shattered life back together.


The Lost Years

Gwen's and Charmcaster's spells collide, sending a tremor that knocks both Ben and Kevin off of their feet. "You can't beat me Gwen! I've spent too much time in Ledger Domain and I won't go back with you alive!"

Gwen screams and pushes her mana forward. Charmcaster's shatters and she gets blasted by Gwen's spell, her mana, and the backlash of her own spell. Another tremor is sent out, knocking Gwen off her feet as well. The three of them get up and walk over to Charmcaster.

She looks younger, about Gwen's age. Gwen kneels down to her and shakes her. "What are you doing! She's going to kill us!" yells Ben.

"I don't think so." She continues to shake Charmcaster until she wakes up. She rubs her eyes and asks "Where am I? What happened? Dad? Who are you people?" she gets up fast and backs away.

Gwen walks forward calmly and says "Its okay. My name's Gwen. This is Ben and Kevin. Do you know your name?"

Charmcaster looks a little confused and says "H- Ho- Hope? I think my name is Hope."

Gwen walks a little closer and puts her hand on Hope's shoulder. "We've met before; you used to call yourself Charmcaster."

Hope shudders at the name. Gwen hugs her and says "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"No. It's okay. I don't know what came over me."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

As Ben and Kevin exchange very confused looks, Hope tells Gwen "I was home. With my dad. We were under attack and he told me and Uncle Hex to get out and escape to Earth. And then I was here. Was it all a dream?"

"I don't think so. You lost most of your memory. But don't worry, I'll help you live on Earth and get your new life together."

Gwen had offered for Hope to stay with her and she had accepted thankfully. Gwen was disappointed when she remembered their house did not have a guest room. She says "I'm sorry I totally forgot about that. We can both sleep in my bed if you like."

"I would like that."

They both smile and go to bed. At some point in the night, Hope had snuggled over and wrapped her arms around Gwen.

When Gwen wakes up she notices this and smiles. She reluctantly wriggles out and gives Hope a kiss on the forehead and pulls the covers up more.

As Gwen walks downstairs she finds her parents sitting at the dining room table with Grandpa Max. She asks "What's going on here?"

"Charmcaster." Replies Grandpa Max.

"What about her?"

"Your parents told me about her young lady."

"So what? She lost her memory and she needed help."

"Gwen, she could easily be faking."

"No. She wouldn't."

"Gwen, don't you know who you're talking about?"

"She's different now!"

Gwen storms upstairs, back to Hope. She finds her awake, sitting on the bed. "Why were you shouting?"

"I'm sorry. My grandpa, do you remember him?"

She tries to remember but ultimately shakes her head in response. Gwen sighs and sits next to Hope. She says "They think you're going to hurt me."

"I would never hurt you. I promise."

Gwen looks into her eyes and finds it hard to believe she used to want her dead. Hope puts her hand on Gwen's cheek and says "I will do anything to make sure you never get hurt."

Gwen leans in closer and Hope closes her eyes. Slowly, Gwen leans forward and presses her lips to Hope's, expecting her to back away and slap her. Instead, Hope kisses her back. When they hear people walking towards Gwen's room they pull apart. Grandpa Max opens the door and sees them holding hands.

He hangs his head and grabs Gwen's shoulder. He drags her out of the house, ignoring her complaints.

When they are outside Gwen yells at Grandpa Max and demands that he let her go. He yells at her "Do you know what you were doing!? Do you know who that is?! She wants you dead, Gwendolyn!"

Grandpa Max only called her Gwendolyn when he was serious. Gwen hangs her head and says "I promise Grandpa, she's different. I love her."

"No you don't. You just think you do."

Hope walks out and over to Grandpa Max. She puts her hand on his shoulder and says "Please believe me when I say I would never hurt your granddaughter. Ever."

He looks down at them and sighs. "Fine. But keep it on the down-low. We don't want anyone finding out."

They both scream in excitement and kiss each other, wanting to remain that way forever. But everything is about to change as Kevin's car arrives in the driveway…


End file.
